Tales of the First Self Abyss Insert
by SerenineNights
Summary: I think. XD I never saw a self insert for ToA, so yeppers. Chisaki was sleeping over her best friend Panda's house, but little did she know they would be sucked into the life of the game and she would become the Seventh God General, Bria the Beast.
1. Births and Picnics

**I don't own Tales of the Abyss, but I do own tehh OC'S! Woo :D I never saw a self-insert for ToA, so I decided to write one on my free time. And yes, I'm still working on my AschxNatalia story. Oh, and by the way. I made Ion a girl on purpose.**

"Gah!" I threw the remote at the television and sighed. "Vandesdelca Mufasa Defende is hard on unknown!" My best friend, Panda laughed.

"Isn't it Vandesdelca Munde Vende? And don't go throwing remotes at people's TV's!"

"Well, it sounds like MUFASA DEFENDE!" I felt a vibration and reached into my pocket. "Hey, Teddy texted me!" Teddy was my boyfriend AND best friend, well, he still is. He moved half way across the country two months ago, but we talk everyday. In a few months, I'll see him again. I can't wait for that day. But for now, I guess I'll settle down and hang out with my friends.

"Hey, Chi, did you notice you just froze your game?"

"No! MY PRECIOUS ION!!"

"She's already dead!"

"Hey! Ion's a he, but if I was the creator I would make him a girl." I walked over to my PS2, turned off the TV, and held down the power switch. I took out the game, and put it on top of Panda's dresser. It was around 5am now.

Back then, I was too tired to notice how this all began.

It all started with a shimmering light as we drifted off to that world.

_"Big broth.." A boy covered my mouth. He was my servant back at the manor. Wait.. the manor? Where are these memories coming from? He was a litte older than me, a few months or so. "Dean.. what are we gonna do? What are they doing to big bro' on that thing?"_

"I don't know... but, please. Stay behind the box. The search teams are near. I'll tell them to come to Choral Castle. Make sure nothing happens to Luke. Don't let that man catch you." The eight year old boy ran away, hidden in the shadows.

_"What was that?" Van turned around, and sighed. "Nether the less, my plan finally is going on course. The score will be overthrown!" This is some vivid dream. Luke.. well, Asch was held down in a fontech machine. In a blink of an eye, a flash engulfed the room. "AAH!" Van and Asch hopped up, ignoring the newborn boy completly identical to Asc. It must be Luke._

_"Who goes there?!" I thought of as many battle strategies as I could, while I took out my chakrams. I couldn't fight Mas.. Van. He was my teacher! He'd kill me, but why? Why did he kidnap big brother? "Legretta." _

_"Yes, Commadant?" _

_"Will you obtain clothes for... Asch?" Big brother sat up._

_"Master, my name is Luke!"_

_"No.. you will have an even better name, as we follow a new future! Your name is now.. Asch." I took my chances now that Legretta left with the child. "Are you going to state your name, or will I have to kill you?"_

_"Bria." I hopped out from behind the crate. "Bria Fon Fabre. What are you doing.. Mas... no. Van?! What are you doing to big bro? Uncle won't like this!" He looked at Asch._

_"Would you like to test your power, Asch?" He gasped._

_"I'm-..." He brought his hands to the front of his face, while his body glowed. "What do I write, Master?"_

_"As you already know the Fonic Language we use now, please right Erase Memories. She'll be nothing but harm in our plan." _

_"..r-right. I'm sorry, Bria." I suddenly had a headache, and I fell to the ground._

"WHOA!" I hopped up on the bed. Panda's floor was better than usual! That was such a weird dream, though, seriously. I looked around the room. "Wait a minute, this doesn't look like..." My stomache began to ache, and I collasped onto the bed. My room was pink, and a small girl with red hair came rushing in.

"Are you okay? Did they hurt you? I'm sorry, I didn't know Mommy's friends would do that to you! After you fell into the frozen lake... I... me and Asch were so scared! We had to rescue you and..." Wait. Did she just say Asch? I put on my glasses, which were on a night stand. I rubbed my eyes a bit.

"A..Arietta?" This couldn't be. I stood up from the bed, and I didn't know what to do. This is a really weird dream. I sighed, and laughed.

"Bria..?" I looked into the mirror, and I looked the same. Other than the fact my hair was shorter, and I was wearing a short robe. "Why are you laughing?" I moved my arms around, and winced at the pain. This is going to be a really interesting dream.

"Where am I, Arietta?" She gasped.

"Oh no, it's not that bad is it!?" She touched my forehead, and dragged me down back to the bed. I didn't know she had this much strength. "We're in the Daath Cathedral, where we live! Don't tell me you're becoming like Ion! Ever since that Anise became his guardian, we haven't talked at all! It feels like he forgot all about me." This is one hell of a dream. My name isn't even Bria. And that means I had a dream inside of a dream. Nice. I guess I'd live it out, until I wake up.

"Arietta... I think my head shook up a little of my memories.. what's my status? Where did we go yesterday?" She stared up at me, and tears formed in her eyes.

"You didn't forget about our friendship though, right? We're best friends!" I smiled, but also felt bad. This isn't real, yet.. I feel bad.

"Of course not!" I'm so glad I joined drama class. Otherwise, I wouldn't be able to act this good.

"Well, yesterday we went on a training course in Mt. Zaleho! We were on cracked ice, and while Asch used a fonic arte, you fell in. But, you're okay now! More importantly, Ion went missing! We need to go on a mission and find him in a few days. I can't believe that Anise let him disappear!" Does this mean we're going to the Tartarus? Oh no, asshole Luke will be there. Wait, wait, wait a minute!

"I'm a God-General?" Arietta sat in shock, wondering what to say.

"Did that fall really shake up your head? You're Bria. Bria the Beast! You always lightened up the mood!" I smiled.

"Take it easy, I was kidding. Of course I know I'm a god general!" My door slammed open.

"You idiot!" A certain red-head stormed in the room. "Just what the hell were you thinking, walking over my fonic arte? What if you died?! There's no one who can replace you!"

"And just why the hell are you so mad? Maybe you should watch where your casting!" Oh. my. gawd. He was so fricken' hot. His long red hair, his dazzling green eyes, I just wanted to glomp him. But, that's why I have Teddy. Suddenly, bits and pieces of the memory from earlier began flowing into my head. "Br...brot..."

"What?" His eyes suddenly grew wider. "What are you trying to say?"

Whoa! That was unexpected! I didn't mean to start saying brother. "Nothing, nothing. Well, we'll be off, come on Arietta!" I grabbed her arm.

"But where are we going?"

"We're going to visit your mommy!" She stopped in her tracks.

"But Bria, you said next time we visit her all seven of us would have a picnic at the Cheagle Woods!" The red-head in black-clad scoffed.

"A picnic?" A smirk appeared on his face. "Do you really think the Seven God-Generals would go on a _picnic_?"

Largo the Lion.

Sync the Tempest.

Dist the Reaper.

Arietta the Wild.

Legretta the Quick.

And Asch the Bloody.

Never did I think I would have a dream where I would be on a picnic with them. Why doesn't this feel like I'm having a dream anymore? This is just too funny.

"And all I hear is Aye-yai-yai-yai-yaaa, you're talking way too much, I can even hear you now..." Asch sent a sudden death glare.

"Shut up." Asch glared at me, as I skipped and sang in a circle around him. This is way too much fun. Everything looked so real, felt so real, this is becoming a really great dream!

"Make me." The magic swordsman stood up, and moved close to my face. I stuck my tongue out. "I'll bite you if you move any closer."

"Did that fall really do something to your head?"

"Is that frown gonna stay forever?" He grunted, as Arietta giggled.

"Oh boy." Dist sat on his chair, licking his lips and laughing. "We'll get to see a _nice_ show of a_ death _match between Asch the Hotty, and Bria the Breast." He did that creepy laugh he usually does. "I am honored to watch this, hehe."

"Shut up, you lizard!" Well, me and Asch did say something at the same time. I stared at him."JINX! YOU OWE ME A SODA!" The swordsman gave me a weird glare, and sighed.

"What the hell is this thing you call a soda?" Wow, this world really is different from mine. Who doesn't know what a soda is? "You're useless."

"You're useless."

"How so?"

"How so?" Oh boy, a game of mimic my Asch is coming up.

"I'm not here to play your stupid childish games!"

"Okay, Ass."

"My name is not Ass! It's Asch! Asch!"

I smiled at how angry he got. His anger was rather enjoyable. "Alright, I back down. I'll stop bugging you."

"Is that true?"

"Yeah, I guess." Asch sat down on the other side of the blanket, and I followed him.

Poke.

"What.."

Poke.

"Are..."

Poke.

"..you doing?!"

"I'M POKING YOU!" That burst his bubble, he slowly unsheated his sword. "You wouldn't kill me." He smirked. "THINK AGAIN!"

_**BOOOOM!**_

Legretta stared at us, anger written all over her face. She slowly pulled down her gun. "You two are a disgrace. How did you become god-generals?" Me and Asch sat down, no matter if you're in a dream or not, I think I know when to stop bothering a chick with a gun. I looked at Asch, who scoffed and sat far away from me. I slid over to where Largo, Arietta, and Sync were playing a card game. "Hey, that was quite a show there, Bria the _Beast._ Did you get that title from annoying people?" I stared at Sync, and sighed. I wonder how Arietta doesn't notice he looks exactly like Ion. If you love somebody that much I think you would notice that their replica is right in the next room, every single day. I wonder how I can figure if she knew or not. "Are you Ion's brother or something?"

The wild nodded her head. "Other than you, he's the closest thing I'll have to Ion!" She bit a piece of her sandwich. "Old Maid!" Largo sighed. This group is pretty depressive, other than when I'm bothering Asch. I wonder if I can open them up. I sat down near Legretta.

"So, why did you join the Commandant?" The blonde stared up into the sky.

"Does it really concern you?" I nodded my head.

"I need to know my comrades more, don't I?"

"No, you don't. We do not need that kind of bond." Legretta turned away. It sure was going to be hard to open up to everyone.

"Bria!" Arietta grabbed my hand. "Let's go visit my mommy!"

We walked through the Cheagle Woods, and wow, it was beautiful. "I'm going to go feed mommy, okay?" We were almost by the cave, and a idea popped into my head.

"I'm going to go see the Cheagles, okay?"

"Alright! I'm sure mommy would be glad to see you though! Be back soon, okay?" The beastmaster made her way to the cave, as I walked the opposite direction. I get to see a cheagle, a cheagle, a cheagle, I get to see a cheagle...

I walked towards the tree, and heard voices inside.

"Listening to monsters talk this way, is quite amusing, isn't it?" Oh god. It was Jade. I stood on the side of the tree, while listening to them speak.

"Huh? What was that?"

Tear spoke in a hush voice. "..I didn't say anything." A few minutes passed, as the party left.

"I knew you'd be iritating!" I just wanted to stroke Luke's hair. And Mieu, bopping his head, up and down, up and down, up and down...

"GLOMPAGE!!" I ran towards Mieu, and squeezed him.

"Master, help! I can't breathe!" Luke, Tear, and Jade held their weapons to me. I dropped Mieu.

"Uh.. she was just so cute.. I... uh..." They stared at me, as I began to slowly back away. "BYE!" I ran away, back towards the Liger Cave. Jade will never get the end of it if I was on the party. Whoa, why am I talking as if it's real? Once it's morning, I'll wake up on Panda's floor. I wonder how I would ever approach them again. They're around my age, too! Well, except Jade. He's older, a lot older. Arietta's older than me too! I'm only fifteen, but she's sixteen. Funny, she talks like she's four or something.

"AAAAH!" The scream pierced through my soul and sent chills up my spine. I ran down, tripping in the cave. That voice was Arietta, right? Why am I so worried? It's just a dream! Arietta was on the floor, along with two ligers, crying. "B-B-Bria... mommy's... mommy's..." The emotions, everything, even the corspe was so real. Suddenly, I felt as if I wasn't dreaming.

A self-insert. I must be in a self-insert. I brought my hands over to Arietta, and began hugging her as she cried. Ligers appeared from small holes, as they began communicating with the beastmaster. "Red hair? Green eyes? Brown hair? Blue eyes? The Malkuth Colonel?" She looked towards me, her beat-red eyes filled with anger. Legretta appeared on my watch.

"Arietta, we found the Fon Master. We need to invade the Tartarus. Call monsters for us as our transportation." Her face disappeared, as I put my hand on Arietta's shoulders.

"You don't have to..." She slapped my hand.

"We're going to avenge mommy!" The ligers seemed to roar in agreement. Suddenly, she began singing as thousands of griffins covered the Cheagle Woods. "Let's go."


	2. Griffins and Sorrow

**-I don't own ToA.**

I sat on the same Griffin as Arietta, the one in front, leading the rest. We sat on top of the Tartarus, waiting for Legretta to give us our cue. And for once, I'm the bad guy. I don't even know why _**I'm**_ one of the God-Generals. "I never told you why I became a God-General..back when I was younger, I lived on.. the Isle of Feres. I lost both my parents in a tidal wave that wiped out the island.. I was the only survivor, and somehow, mommy found me. She raised me like I was her own. I specialized myself into using Dark Fonic Artes from all my anger. One day... Ion got sick, and once he was better, Grand Maestro Mohs removed me from my position, and the Commandant recruited me to be a God-General.. I had nowhere else to go." Her lonely eyes looked into mine. "I loved Ion, I still do.. I just want him near me all the time, I want to hold his hand, and kiss him goodnight. Didn't you ever have someone like that?"

"I do..." If I'm in a self-insert, when will I leave? They never finish. When will I see Teddy, Panda, and my family again? Self-inserts never finish. "He had tan skin, and the most beautiful eyes. He was so gentle, but... I don't know if I'll ever see him again." I was scared. I was afraid any moment I would burst into tears.

"I keep losing everyone I love.. one by one.. You'll be there for me, always, right Bria?" I know eventually, I'll die if I'm a God-General. But I was beginning to like Arietta. I couldn't just leave her. This was my party. Not Luke, Tear, and everybody else.

"Of course! Asch, Sync, Legretta, Largo, and hell, even Dist will always be here!" I patted her on the back. "Friends forever."

"Yeah." She smiled. "You were the first one to talk to me when I became a God-General. Remember?" I nodded my head, I didn't want her to be hurt anymore, even though I have no memories in Auldrant prior than the ones I made today. "I was crying, and you grabbed my hand. You took me to my room and you even forced everyone into having a surprise party for me."

"Heh, I really did, huh?"

"Yes. You always brought up the mood, Bria. I was so scared you would die the other day."

"Pshh. I won't die Arietta. I'm too sexy to die!" We chuckled, as I handed her a hancherchief and she blew her nose. Why the hell does everyone do that?

"If you're afraid of killing, then throw away your sword, you worthless reject!" Ouch. Asch held in a lot of anger for the past few years, huh? I wonder why he just never went back home. His voice boomed in the air.

"I feel bad for Asch. His home was taken away, everything." Arietta looked at me.

"You knew?"

"Yeah.." I sighed. I also felt bad for Luke, though. He doesn't even have a past. Soon enough, he'll destroy Akzeriuth. I wonder if I would be able to prevent that.. Deep down, he's a good person though. At least, he will be. The Oracle Knights grabbed Luke's body, capturing Jade along with Tear. It felt weird, being _the bad guy._ And knowing everything that will happen. It's like I'm the Score, except the correct version. Arietta, Asch, everyone's going to die. If I'm a god-general, that means me too... right?

We sat down in silence. Never did I think I would be sitting down with someone who should be Dr.Doowhateverhisnameis' daughter. I wonder what my friends would be doing right now. Did I go missing on Earth? Is time standing still.

"Gah!!" A light appeared above my head, as I almost fell unconcious. I had a pounding headache, just like Luke would have--wait.

_**Bria... heed my voice.**_

_"L-Lorelai?"_

_**Innocent one, seeker of the future...**_

_"W-what is it?!"_

_**You can change it... you are the only one.**_

I sat up. Arietta looked at me with worried eyes. "Another one of those headaches?"

"Another?"

"You get them once in awhile, remember?"

"Of course. Of course." I rubbed the back of my head. Now I know why Luke stops moving. And here I thought he was just being a dramatic bitch. Why was Lorelai talking to me though? What can I change? My watch began to glow. Legretta send me a message that said 'get ready.' "Well, it's time to leave." I hope I don't have to fight. I took out the chakrams on the back of my uniform. My hair was in pigtails, and I was wearing a midnight coat, with buttons that stopped under my chest. The buttons reminded me of Cruxis Crystals, from Tales of Symphonia. Aw man, out of all the Tales of games, why did I get suck in Tales of the Abyss? I mean, if I was in ToS, I would've glomped Colette and Kratos, and took them home. I wore a red and black skirt, with boots like those of an elf. I held a strange, big, white and grand book in my bag. I didn't know why I did.

We sat up, and stretched. "Time to get going!"

"..Tear?" The gunlady turned around. "Tear Grants?"

"Major Legretta!" Lillian, Arietta's liger sent a bolt of lightning towards Tear, as it jumped down onto the emergency hatch. Legretta kicked Jade, Ion chose the wrong time to try get back to everyone. Legretta backflipped towards him, stopping him from running any further. She shot at Tear and Jade, as Arietta ran down the emergency hatch. The guns were pointed to their heads, while Luke had a sword to his neck.

"Master, we're surrounded..." I slowly walked down. Everyone tilted their heads towards me.

"Bria the Beast is here too?" Jade whispered. Wow, even Jade knew me? Is that why he put a weapon to me before? Legretta kept her eyes on the other party. "Arietta! What's happened to the Tartarus?"

"It's still inoperable... We were only able to get this far because Bria and my friend tore open the wall."

"Good work. Restrain them and--" Here's where Guy would come in. One.. two.. Oh look, right on cue. Wait... why are there two guys? And I don't mean two Gailardia's. Guy jumped on Legretta, grabbed Ion and ran passed Jade. The mysterious man tried to hit me, but I evaded, He slashed again, as I subconciously opened my book. "It would be unwise to summon here, Bria. Your beasts would only cause an explosion." I didn't get to take a good look at the other man, as he ran towards Luke. Legretta sat up, and shot at Mr. Mysterious. He evaded it with the sword.

"Enter the amazing Guy!"

"Hey, don't forget m--" That voice... it sounds so familar.. I can''t possibly forget it. Wait, it can't be--

"AAH!"

My attention span to Arietta. When the hell did Jade get over there? He held her in a chokelock. "Now, drop your weapons once more and go back inside the Tartarus." Legretta scoffed, and began walking inside. Tears formed in the beastmaster's eyes. Jade's eyes glared at me. "You're next. Go on." I sulked, and dragged my feet. "What's taking you so long?!" Luke complained.

"Oh, shut up!" I looked at the man, talking to Ion. It can't be... Teddy? No. It can't. My eyes are fooling me. But his voice, gah, everything! Why didn't I notice before? I looked back, and Jade's eyes pierced my soul. I'll have plenty of over times to check it out, right? I sighed and took one last glance. It's definitly him.

"You're next. Take your monster inside." Wow, Jade was just like a parent.

"Fon Master... I...I..."

"Please do as he says, Arietta." Tears formed in her eyes as they brought her inside. The hatches closed, and she banged her fists against the wall. "Ion! Ion!"

Silent tears began forming in my eyes. If that was you... how come you didn't reconize me? Why didn't you hesitate to attack? Legretta stared at us. "Stop crying." I stared at her.

"Stop being harsh. You don't even dont know why we're crying!"

"If you're a true warrior, save your tears for the day when the pain is far behind. We're soldiers. We stand, or we die. Take it out on the battle field." She stared at her watch. The God-Generals each had watches to communicate with each other faster. Ah, this fontech reminds me of home! You can even text on these watches.

"Sync, Largo is injured. The Fon Master and his companions got away. We're locked in the Tartarus, and the closest town is St.Binah. Please station soldiers at St. Binah to keep watch if the Fon Master comes. We'll meet you halfway there."

"Alright. Are you all okay?" Legretta nodded her head. She stared at me. "Contact Dist. I don't want to talk to him." I stared at my watch, and clicked Dist. His face appeared on it.

"My, my, my elegent Bria the Breast. Your face, gasp! It's sad! What's wrong?!" I began mumbling to meet us halfway to St.Binah. I just really wanted to hold Teddy, right now. How did he get here?

"Those people... killed Mommy, Bria. They killed, Mommy." Legretta sighed.

"I'm going to heal Largo. We'll be here until nightfall, most likely." I sat down near Arietta, and hugged her. Maybe she would be the only one to understand what I was feeling. Not all the way, but at least I won't cry alone.

I sat up, and wiped my tears. "Let's go find Largo, okay? He's injured." She stared up at me.

"How do you know?" Crap. Plothole. Uh...

"Legretta just said she was going to heal him, so... we can't spend our time moping around!"

"There you are!" Sync ran his way towards us. He stared at me, and glanced at Arietta. "Why are your eyes so puffy?"

"Heheh, it doesn't matter." The moon reflected on the five of us. We had no clue where Asch is, and Dist, well, he's just being creepy.

"I gave the order, but St. Binah is a day away!" He looked at Largo. "What happened to you?"

"Jad-- I mean, the Necromancer attacked him. But Largo here attached a Fon Slot Seal to him. He shouldn't be that much of a nuisance for a few months." Hey, I love Jade. He's a sarcastic bastard. Why am I with the bad guys and not the good guys? Come on! These guys are all so depressive!

"Let's go to sleep. I'll set up camp for the rest of the night." Sync and Legretta began setting up a tent.

My eyes sparkled. "WE'RE CAMPING?!" They stopped their hands from moving, and looked back at me.

"Yes...? We do this a lot, Bria." Legretta glared at me, and Sync scoffed.

"You're so weird."

"I know, but that's why you love me!"

And for the first time, Legretta chuckled. She had a smile on her face, along with Sync. "Well then, let's make some dinner! Woo!"

Largo stared at me. "You're enthusiam lifts up the mood..." I giggled. Ew, I hate that word.

"Thank you, thank you very much! Come again!" I grabbed Arietta, and began doing the tango. "We can't be this gloomy all the time! If you smile, it adds another ten years to your life!"

"And have you proven that fact?" Again, they stared at me like I was some kind of weirdo. Which I am, thank you.

"Nope!" I put down Arietta, as we sat around the campfire. "Let's have a lot of fun on this journey!" But just wait a minute, what are we going on a journey for anyway?

..I have nothing to do with a replica world.

**-Woo! Chappie 2 is Finished!**


	3. Conversations and the Truth?

**-I don't own ToA.**

"Have you found Fon Master Ion?" The blonde held one hand to her hip. The Oracle Knight saluted to her.

"It doesn't appear that he's entered St. Binah." Wow, you idiots, he's RIGHT behind the gate. Wait, that means Teddy's there too! But I'm not going to mess up the story and tell them that. I care for Luke and the party, and I don't know what we would do to them. I can't let Teddy get hurt.

"Those people with Ion are the ones who killed Mommy... My liger friends told me. I'll never forgive them..."

Sync's interests perked up. "What about taht Fon Master Guardian they said was hanging around?" Speaking of Anise, where did that little gold digger whore disappear to? I actually forgot.

"She appears to have made contact with the Malkuth military. But Malkuth is saying it's "classified" and is refusing to provide any useful information."

"If I hadn't let that Necromancer get the better of me, Anise would've never gotten away. I'm sorry." Oh god. Here comes the lizard.

"Ahh hah hah hah hah! That's why I told you!" He flew over to us in his stupid chair. "The only one who can defeat that beastly Jade is the elegant servant of the gods,"

"Just.. shut up!" I shouted. He's only embarassing himself.

"Oh, be quiet and let me finish! The esteemed member of the Oracle Knights' Seven God-Generals, yours truly, Dist..."

"Dist the Dope." That's a perfect name for the peacock!

"You mean "Dist the Reaper." scoffed Sync. He looked at me, and chuckled.

"Rose! It's ROSE! How is one so beautiful as myself a "reaper" and not a "rose"?!"

"Because your basically anorexic and you remind me of the Joker."

"Who's the Joker?" The replica's eyes questioned mine. I sighed. No movies here?

"Nevermind."

Legretta sighed. "There's no point in dwelling on the past. What do we do now, Sync?"

"Hey." Dist, oh, Dist. You attention craving whore.

"Withdraw the troops from Engeve and St. Binah." Largo snapped his head towards Sync. My god. He's a fucking giant. It's like he's the peach from James and the Giant Peach.

"But..!" Nah-uh-uh, no buts Largo.

"Your wound still hasn't healed. The Necromancer almost killed you. Why don't you take a break? And besides, the only way for the to cross the border is through Kaitzur. If we stay here and antagonize the Malkuth military, it could spark a diplomatic incident."

"Hey! Stop ignoring me!"

"Don't worry, Dist. I'm not ignoring you!" His eyes sparkled.

"Really?"

"Nope." I laughed and skipped back to Arietta

"So next comes deciding how to deal with them at Kaitzur. Let's return to the Tartarus for now and consider matters there."

"Inform the troops! First Division, withdraw!"

"Yes, sir!"

The rest began to trail away, as Dist sat down and talked to himself. "Grrrrrrr! You're all just jealous of my intelligence and beauty!" He flew after us, as I looked back in St. Binah. I needed an excuse to go back there.

"Oh! I'm going to stock up on food supplies, is that okay guys? I'll meet you at the Tartarus later." Legretta nodded. "Don't take too long." I took my hair out of the pigtails, and hid my jacket by a bush around town. My hair was curly, and I cut it earlier today a little past my shoulders. It was a hot day, damn, why did we all wear black? I began pacing towards town. Maybe I can just get a quick glance at him.

"This is the first time I've seen the Seven God-Generals." I hid behind a wall to listen.

"Who are the Seven God-Generals?" Luke was as dumbfounded as ever. He really didn't have a lot of education, huh? He's pretty cute for a seven year old, but I'm not a pedafile.

"The seven executive officers of the Oracle Knights."

"But there were only six of them."

"There's Largo the Black Lion, Dist the Reaper, Sync the Tempest, Arietta the Wild, Legretta the Quick..."

Teddy spoke up. "Bria the Tempest." Luke stared at him, shocked.

"Wasn't Bria the name of my sister? Didn't she die?"

"We can't be sure if they were the same person, right Dean?"

Ted- no, Dean got quiet. I wasn't used to my name being Bria. "It's a common name, but you never know. Looks like the one missing was Asch the Bloody." Luke stared at Guy, and Dean. "So my sister-- Bria may be alive?" Sister? What? I don't even have red hair, or green eyes! Maybe Luke's mom had an affair. Hehe. Guy looked at Dean. "Are you okay? With fighting her... weren't you in love with her?"

"Who knows, it can be her, it can't be. We'll just have to find out by asking her directly." Tear stared at Dean and Guy. "They're Van's immediate subordinates. That might be a dangerous situation."

Luke looked at Tear, I swear he was ready to slap her. "Master Van's?!" Geez, Luke! It's not her fault she has a deranged brother who uses you! And you still love him too.

"If the Seven-God Generals are taking action, then the one who's trying to cause a war is Van." Wait, I'm with the people trying to start a war? That's lovely. It's a nice story to tell when I'm older. Hey kids, I caused a war when I was younger and used Fonic Artes... I smiled at Teddy's face.

_"We'll be reunited soon, my love."_ I crawled out from behind the wall and began walking towards my stuff.

"Wait!" Teddy ran up to me and grabbed my wrists. "No one else noticed you, and they walked off to the inn. You just remind me of someone I love." I froze up.

"T-Te...?"

"What are you trying to say? Do you speak English? You're Bria, right? One of the Seven God-Generals? Well, of course you speak English then!" I felt him smile, as he hugged me from behind. "Show me your face." I moved my head in the opposite direction. "Please! I'll dance for you." I turned his way and looked him in the eye. "D-Dean... servant of..."

"Bria Fon Fabre! You aren't dead after all!" He hugged me tight. Memories that didn't belong to me slowly flowed back into my mind as he kissed my forehead. I was Luke's brother?

"Ted... I mean, Dean.. don't you have memories anywhere else other than Auldrant?" He stared at me, bewildered. "What are you talking about?" Butterflies were all over my stomache. If he's not Ted... who is he? I need to tell someone. And before I knew it, words were flowing out of my mouth. How I slept over Panda's house and ended up in a game. How he was identical in physical and mental features to Teddy. I don't know if he would believe me, but I felt trust from him.

"Bria..." I stared at him. "I know it's hard not to believe. But please, try." He laughed. "I believe you. But at the same time... I don't. My memories are all in here, in Auldrant, yet your story sounds so familar, and memories slip back." What did this mean? If he was dragged into this "self-insert...", maybe Panda was too! "Will you journey with us?" Oh.. no. "I really wish I could.. but.. I have to let everything go along as planned. Me being here already threw everything off." I began to walk away, tears in my eyes.

"Goodbye, D_ean._ His name slipped harshly out of my tongue, yet it was so gentle and loving. He ran after me, and wiped my tears. "Will I ever see you again?" I shrugged, and he smiled. "Say of course you will, stupid potato. Argh." Heh.. just like Teddy. He began walking back to town.

If only I was with the good guys...


End file.
